


Santa May

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows Melinda May have a very strange soft side</p>
<p>aka </p>
<p>"Not so secret" Santa May</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa May

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that there is a soft side even in Melinda May . And then , there she is transformed into Santa Claus and do some little surprise to her team . Also, a little bit late, i know. it's not Christmas anymore

You could say anything about Melinda May. She was an integrity agent, skilled in her work and tireless. But only her team could know her softer side.

One year, on Christmas morning,all the team members found themselves in a strange surprise attached to the knob of their doors.

Lance and Bobbie found a pair of tickets to Las Vegas.

"If you come back with a pair of wedding rings on your finger, no one will judge you. Indeed, we will be happy to finally see you no longer play the pretend married couple.

Merry Christmas from your Santa May " the note said.

Tripp and Mack, who had their rooms on both sides of Lance and Bobbi's room and found a pair of ear plugs

"To be used when the fake married couple " makes peace " after one of their usual fight. Or when they come back from Vegas. Santa May " said their card.

Leo and Jemma found a pair of tickets to Hawaii and both seemed really surprised.

"The whole team knows what was for you not be able to do an honeymoon, after you got married. I hope this small gift is appreciated. I don't want to see you in the lab before two weeks. Santa May " said their card. 

"Oh Leo" Jemma said, "Do you know what this means?"  
"A little 'deserved rest away from here" Leo said, kissing his wife.

Skye and Grant found a little onesie that said "Granma's favorite little ninja"

"I really hope for you to wait a while 'before you make me a grandmother again. My niece isn't born yet , but she will already have a onesie nothing short of perfect.

Merry Christmas, Santa May " said their card.

Grant couldn't help but smile, as he bent to kiss Skye huge bally.

"Your granny is crazy" Skye said, smiling slightly.

Coulson found in his bag his beloved Captain America's vintage cards, all autographed by Cap in person.

"I had to tell to Steve that you were still alive and he didn't take it very well. He said he wants some answers and wants to see you for a coffee as soon as possible. Don't worry, I will be there for every single explanation you have to give to him, as always.

I love you, Melinda "

 

And for once, Phil was happy that his wife soft side had come out.

At Christmas we are all better people, and Melinda May made no exception.


End file.
